Enamorada de ti
by PinketDiana
Summary: Tori está mal por una cosa que vivió en el restaurante, donde todos estaban reunidos. Se tira muchos días estando mal, hasta que llega la graduación.
1. Prólogo

_**Enamorada de ti.**_

* * *

_**Nota de la autora: **Este fic, es algo triste. Lo se, últimamente... como me siento algo mal, hago este tipo de fic... espero que les agrade. _

**Decliner: **_Los personajes (_Por desgracia...) _no me pertenecen. (_Si no habría Jori, por todos lados).

"_**Enamorada de ti." **_

* * *

**Prólogo.**

**Tori's Prov.**

Entro en mi casa -"Tonta de mi"- pienso mientras me dejo caer en mi sillón.- "Pensar eso no está nada bien, nunca debí de tener esperanzas..."- me reprimo a mi misma. Yo se que eso no está bien... pero es lo único que me ayuda a seguir adelante. A verla día tras día sin llorar delante de ella.

-Tori- me grita mi hermana mientras entra al salón acelerada. "Genial, lo que me faltaba, ¿Qué quiere ahora?. me pregunto para mi misma.

No escucho lo que me dice estoy demasiado ocupada perdida en mis pensamientos. Recordando todo eso, lo que habíamos vivido durante tres meses... De nuevo, pienso que no debo sentir eso, que no debí ilusionarme...y mucho menos enamorarme de ella. Todo esto está mal, yo no soy nada para ella... ni siquiera una amiga, solo era su juguete... ¿Cómo va a verme con amor o cariño? ¡Ella me odia! Por el amor de Dios.

¿Cuántas veces me he regañado a mi misma? ¿Cuántas veces me he dicho que todo esto está fatal? ¡Pero no lo puedo evitar! No hay duda... ya no hay vuelta atrás. Antes era atracción, algo impensable, mi anhelo, mi atracción fatal... mi sueño.

Ahora es amor. Mi amor imposible. La que extraño día si y día también. ¿A quién intento engañar? Se que... nada sucederá. Ella tiene novio y... jamás me verá de ninguna forma más que con odio.

Me vuelvo a ir para mi habitación sumergida en mis pensamientos, mientras Trina no para de decir cosas que no consigo entender. Más que nada por que no le presto ninguna atención.

Abro la puerta de mi habitación lentamente por que siento que las fuerzas me van abandonando lentamente. Miro mi cama... ¿Cuántas veces mi almohada a sido mi amiga y me ha escuchado? ¿Cuántas veces a escuchado mis problemas y se ha bañado con mis lágrimas? ¿Cuántas veces he caído en ella por que me ahogaba por la falta de oxígeno de tanto llorar? Y todo... por la misma razón.

**_Jade West. _**

**Fin Tori's Prov.**

_**Fin del prólogo.**_

* * *

Gracias por leer, espero que les agradara. :)


	2. Gracias por

_**Nota de la autora:** Bueno, aquí les traigo el capítulo 1 de este nuevo fic. Me sentí algo triste al escribir esto... pero bueno, en algún momento de esta historia debería de tocar mucho drama._

(P.D: Discúlpenme por las faltas de ortografía o los signos de puntuación, es que, mi ordenador falla y no me ha dejado escribir el capítulo, y lo hice por el teléfono móvil.)

**Decliner:**_ Los personajes no me pertenecen. _

_**Capítulo 1: Gracias por recordarmelo... gracias por hacerme sentir peor. **_

Se sentía desatada, rota, inútil, triste, abatida, y sobre todo,.. sin ganas de vivir. Había estado a su lado mucho tiempo... cuándo Jade había cortado con Beck y, en ese tiempo había sentido mucho más que amistad.

El oxígeno de su habitación no parecía ser suficiente, ya que, sentía que se ahogaba. Tenía la garganta seca, no podía parar de llorar. ¿cuántas veces había sucedido lo mismo? Entraba a su cuarto, lloraba, cuándo se sentía que se ahogaba corría al baño, se lavaba la cara, intentaba sonreír y pensaba "ya no más"... hasta que a los pocos segundos, se volvía a derrumbar. Y ahí estaba, en el baño, contemplándose al espejo mientras, intentaba parecer normal y aguantar un rato sin parecer triste... o casi muerta, tal y como se sentía.

-Tori ¿No me has escuchado?- preguntó Trina intentando entrar en la habitación de Tori.

-Trina, no tengo ganas de hablar, ni de discutir... solo vete, por favor- suplicó la hermana menor, desesperada por poder despojarse de toda la tristeza que sentía dentro.

No obtuvo respuesta por parte de su hermana, y eso la preocupó un poco pero ahora mismo... le daba igual. No tenía ganas de nada, solo de llorar y no moverse nunca de ahí. Su habitación era su guarida, su refugio, donde lo podía soltar todo sin que nadie la juzgase. Donde siempre, pasase lo que pasase se sentía segura..., siempre segura.

-Está bien, ya me cansé- Exigió Trina, entrando en la habitación con un tono autoritario.- Dime ahora mismo, que es lo que te tiene así. Y no me pienso ir hasta que no me lo digas. ¡Llevas dos semanas que pareces muerta!. No comes, no hablas con nadie. Vienes del instituto cada día más triste, no sales nada más que para ir al baño y pareces un zombie. ¡¿Qué te pasa?!.

-Nada- dijo rotundamente... no quería hablar. Solo quería llorar, que su sufrimiento acabara pronto... que simplemente su vida llegara a su final lo antes posible... Por suerte las vacaciones de verano se acercaban... dando paso a la actuación final de todos los alumnos.

-Mira Tori, si no quieres decirme que te pasa por mi bien,... solo espero que lo que te pase, se solucione pronto...por que yo no te quiero ver como luces, estás horrible y me duele. Mira a Cat, esta feliz por que se acercan las vacaciones, o Robbie, por que por fin no va a pasar desapercibido por sus padres, o a André, que va a trabajar en la nueva compañía de música este verano..., o Beck y a Jade, ellos por fin han conseguido ser felices, hace dos semanas volvieron a ser pareja, y aunque están muy raros últimamente,... seguro que, están más felices que nunca.

"Gracias Trina" pensó tristemente.

Eso la hizo polvo. Era lo que menos necesitaba ahora, que su hermana le refregara la causa de su tristeza... de sus ganas de morir. Las lágrimas se posaban en su rabillo del ojo, luchando por salir. Aguantaba como podía. Era tan grande el dolor que tenía dentro... miedo, impotencia... hundimiento. Llorar eso era lo único que la ayudaba. Solo eso. Era desahogar su tristeza a base de pequeñas gotas de agua que expresaban más que cualquier palabra o gesto.


	3. Dolor ante el recuerdo

_**Nota de la autora:** Gracias por seguir leyendo este fic. Es todo un honor seguir escribiendo. Este será algo más largo. (De nuevo, perdonen por si falta algunos signos de puntuación o si hay faltas de ortografía, lo escribí con mi móvil ya que mi ordenador falla mucho)_

**Decliner:**_ Los personajes no me pertenecen. (_Jori día y noche *w*)

* * *

**Capítulo 2:** Un roto corazón ante el recuerdo.

-Si... Trina- respondió al ver que su hermana no dejaba de mirarla.- Lo siento, pero estoy muy cansada. ¿Me puedes dejar sola?- suplicó. No quería compañía de nadie, no ahora.

-Si... esto, claro que si- respondió algo confundida. ¿Desde cuando su hermana era así?.- ¿Ya has preparado la actuación de final de curso, hermanita?- preguntó antes de salir por la puerta.

-Algo asi- susurró antes de volverse a hundir.

"_Estas hecha polvo, Tori. Mirate, ahí de nuevo, en tu cama, lágrima tras lágrima... no dejas a nadie que se te acerque, que te consuele... que te alegre. Intentaste gritarle que la odiabas... cuando en realidad, era el amor que tenías por ella, que se entristecía de haberla perdido. Todavía te imaginas sonriendo con ella, quieres creer que sigue a tu lado. Sigues llorando, sola... En tus sueños, es la única que aparece. Tori, cada día vas a peor, te hundes más y más... y la gente se está empezando a dar cuenta. Cuando no sabías que poner en esa canción, pensaste en ella y la canción se estaba escribiendo sola, cuando no puedes pensar en nada... solo la recuerdas, ahora que ya no quieres seguir adelante... es cuando más la añoras y te vuelves a caer, cada vez más para abajo... más hondo. Te derrumbas hasta que ya no puedes más. ¿De verdad quieres seguir así?"_ Se preguntaba Tori a si misma. _"Llevas así, desde hace dos semanas... desde..."_

_**Flasback. **_

_-Hola- saludaste, mientras entrabas al lugar de siempre..., aunque ahora tenía algo distinto. Beck, os había citado ahí a todos. Estaba solo y muy bien decorado. Todos iban vestidos formales y algo estaba flotando en el aire.- ¿Qué pasa aquí?- preguntaste, sin sospechar que tu mundo se vendría abajo dentro de unas pocas horas.- ¿Por qué está esto tan solo y aislado? ¿Por qué nos has hecho vestir tan formales?- preguntaste de nuevo. Ahora lo piensas... y te maldices por tu tonta curiosidad. _

_-Ya lo veréis, chicos- Dijo Beck mientras, miraba hacía todas direcciones buscando a una persona en concreto. _

_-Bueno, ya estoy aquí- saludó ella, haciendo que tu corazón la reconociera al segundo. Te volviste a saludarla, pensando que ella te iba a saludar como siempre, aunque fuera fríamente. Pero... te arrepentiste cuando viste su mirada congelada y como de... ¿Odio verdadero? hacía a ti. Parecía que te veía con asco, con desgana... como si no quisiera tu presencia allí. _

_-Hola -fue lo único que pudiste articular en un susurro. No recibiste respuesta. _

_-Bueno... chicos, vamos a sentarnos todos. He alquilado todo esto para que estemos solos... tengo algo importante, que decir- dijo Beck intentando contener su emoción, algo que tú veías raro. _

_Recuerdas perfectamente el menú. Primero unos pequeños aperitivos, de primer plato, una ¿Sopa? algo rara, pero bastante rica, de segundo un bistec enorme y de postre, a preferencia del cliente. Tú pediste un pequeño flan, que por las circunstancias, no lo probaste. _

_No hablaste en toda la noche, pensando en qué le habías hecho a Jade para que te mirara con asco. Te había dolido eso... pero no imaginabas que eso, no iba a ser nada comparado con el dolor de muerte que sentirías después. Pensaste que antes de ir al restaurante, todo había estado bien entre vosotras y que... no os habíais peleado cuando estabais juntas en el sillón, acorrucadas. _

_-Odio esto- Dijo Jade mirándote especialmente a ti- ¿Por qué tuviste que invitar a esta idiota?- Se quejó, mientras, tu corazón se achicaba y las ganas de llorar se hacían presentes.- ¡Vete!- Te echó una mirada de odio, haciendo que tus ojos quemaran. _

_-Tranquila, Jade. Ella también es nuestra amiga- Dijo Beck, viéndola con ternura. Ahí empezaste a darte cuenta, de que se trataba su sorpresa. Y tú, ya... deseabas, que la tierra te tragase. _

_-Uy... cuanto amor en el aire- Dijo André sin suponer el dolor que te producían esas palabras._

_-¿Cuál es la sorpresa?- preguntó Cat exasperada. "Por favor... no"- suplicaste, sabiendo lo que te venía encima. _

_-Chicos, después del postre.- Dijo Beck mirando a Jade a los ojos. Después esta te miró con desprecio. Ya... no podías más. Te alejaste de la mesa, disculpándote mientras salías a la calle a tomar algo de aire, dejando a todos atónitos por la poca voz que salía de tu cuerpo. _

_Saliste a la puerta del pequeño lugar donde siempre os reuníais... solo que esta vez, no era como siempre. Estaba distinto... y sabías que en ese lugar, era donde ibas a morir dentro de poco. No te podías marchar, aunque lo desearas de corazón. Sería raro... Sin darte cuenta ya estabas llorando, lágrimas se derramaban en tu rostro. Perdiste el equilibrio, mientras tu vista se ponía borrosa. Te arrastraste por la pared hasta que te sentaste en el suelo y te abrazaste a tus rodillas, poniendo tu cabeza sobre estas y dejando escapar los sollozos que expresaban tu, ya mismo, roto corazón. No había nadie en la calle, ya que era algo tarde, pero, si alguien estaba pasaba por ahí, te daba igual ya que nadie te podría ver, estabas situada entre coche y coche, arrinconada. _

_Pasaron unos minutos, te limpiaste el rostro... cogiste aire y te preparabas para tu muerte, teniendo algo de esperanzas de que sea, lo que sea, que Beck quería decirle.. Jade dijera que no. _

_Cuando entraste todos te miraron extrañados, no te sorprendía para nada... asi que, intentaste no hacerles caso. Fingiste tu mejor sonrisa y te sentaste en tu lugar, mientras, mirabas a tu plato, que ahora tenía el pequeño flan. _

_-¡La sorpresa!- gritó Cat. "Es la hora" Pensaste, mientras tu corazón se contraía, de pronto te sentías muy débil. _

_-Si, voy.- Dijo mirando a todo el grupo.- Que impacientes están chicos- dijo Beck bastante feliz. _

_-Si, si, como sea. ¿Ella se puede ir ya?- Exigió Jade mientras te miraba con desprecio, remarcando que tu presencia ahí, molestaba. ¿Por qué te hacía todo esto? ¿Por qué su actitud había cambiado tanto... en tan solo unas horas? No la miraste, seguías con la mirada en el lugar, donde antes había estado tu plato, ocupada jugando con tus manos nerviosamente y te mordías el labio por dentro, rezando por no llorar. No delante de todos. _

_-¡Jade basta!- Le regañó Beck amablemente.- Es nuestra amiga, también se enterará de lo que te voy a pedir- Todos se le quedaron mirando confusos, incluso Jade. Todos menos tú, que sabías lo que tocaba. Pedías de nuevo, que fuese lo que fuese, ella negara.- Uy, se me escapó- dijo, poniéndose algo nervioso de pronto.- Suspiraste todo lo profundo que pudiste, pero, te dabas cuenta poco a poco, que el aire cada vez era menor. _

_-¡Continua!- Dijo Robbie- Estoy curioso.- Dijo mirando a Rex, la marioneta, qué no había hablado en toda la noche.- Y creo que Rex también lo está. _

_-Vale, vale.- Se acercó a Jade, quién se quedó estática. Tu corazón empezó a latir más lentamente.- Se... que hemos estado un tiempo separados, por que ambos acordamos que esto no iba bien- empezaste a temblar- pero... este tiempo me he dado cuenta de que no puedo vivir sin ti- tus ojos ardían y tu piel estaba fría- cuando te conocí eras un demonio... pero, con el tiempo, me di cuenta de que eras un ángel, un ángel que había olvidado volar- cada palabra rompía tu corazón en pequeños trozos.- Quiero, que cuando tengas un problema, te apoyes en mi hombro. Que cuando tengas una pesadilla esté a tu lado. Cuando cumplas tus sueños, ser el primero en abrazarte, y darte la enhorabuena, quiero ser... tu mejor amigo. Deseo sonreír a tu lado, extrañarte cuando estemos separados y sobre todo... vivir en tu corazón- se levantó de la silla mientras, tú solo podías mirar al suelo, y te diste cuenta de que estabas llorando. Nadie lo había notado._

_Él se arrodilló colocándose a centímetros de ella- ¿Querrías hacer el honor de ser mi novia, ahora, y siempre, para no volvernos a pelear más o por lo menos... no volver a separarnos?- preguntó, mientras sacaba una pequeña pulsera de plata._

_-¿Me estás pidiendo matrimonio, con una pulsera?- preguntó ella con una voz entre alegría y miedo... que no hacía más que tú, te sintieras pequeña.. casi inexistente. Más dolor y más lágrimas... te sentías muerta. _

_-Oh, vamos, somos muy jóvenes- dijo sonriendo dulcemente, acercando más la pulsera- te estoy pidiendo que seas mi novia ahora, para siempre. Sin más peleas. Con el tiempo..., puede que nos casemos -Beck le dió una de sus mejores sonrisas.- Siento si te asusté... Entonces, Jade West, ¿Aceptas?- preguntó impaciente. _

"_No, por favor no lo hagas" pensaste. Pero.. ya era demasiado tarde. Ella había cogido la pulsera y lo estaba besando, sin darse cuenta, de que a ti, te rompía el corazón. "Cuándo sientas que no puedas, y que lo has perdido todo..., si nadie te oye... yo estaré escuchando" Recordaste las palabras que ella te susurró, dos días atrás, cuándo estabais juntas en la cama. Te sentiste de nuevo temblando, ahora si que te querías morir, querías llorar... estar sola para siempre. Pero sobre todo, querías salir de aquel lugar donde todo tu mundo se había roto. Te levantaste de la silla, mientras una lágrima caía sobre la mesa. Lágrima que tú odiaste. Toda la atención se colocó en ti. Fue cuando ella, por fin, notó tu presencia. _

_-Tori, ¿Estás llorando?- preguntó Cat, con su voz dulce. _

_-¿Qué te pasa, Tori?- te preguntó André. Tú deseabas salir de allí, que tus lágrimas pararan ahora y poder sonreír... pero, de nuevo, algo te lo impedía. Quizás era el nudo en tu garganta, o el entumecimiento de tu, ahora, pequeño y roto corazón. _

_-Nada- susurraste, intentando encontrar tu voz que se había perdido. Abriste la boca varias veces, sentías el ahogo aumentar. Miraste a la pareja. Beck estaba asombrado de tu actitud, aunque no se separaba de la mujer que te estaba matando, lentamente. Jade tenía una mirada, que no conseguiste descifrar. "Mi vida se está marchando" pensaste, antes de reunir las pocas fuerzas que te quedaban, para decir- Me alegro, me alegro mucho por vosotros, de verdad. Estoy feliz por que estén bien juntos... enhorabuena chicos...por fin volvieron de nuevo... por siempre.- Estabas hablando cada vez con menos fuerzas- Beck, fuiste muy valiente por arriesgarte y obtuviste tu recompensa... conseguiste su amor- ·El que yo soñaba alcanzar..." pensaste mientras tus ojos se nublaban de nuevo. Tus palabras cada vez te dañaban más- Jade, al final...- Ella te interrumpió. _

_-Vega, yo...- no querías dejarla hablar. Ya sentías suficiente dolor como para que ella volviera con su odio y desprecio. Ya tenías el corazón machacado... ya estabas hecha polvo, no podías dejar que ella te pusiera peor... "Ya no más" pensaste mientras continuabas hablando._

_-No Jade, tranquila... conseguiste estar con él- hiciste una mueca, ya que algo te impedía sonreír- Me alegro por ti... espero que seas muy feliz, muy feliz a su lado. Esto eras lo que querías, y como tu compañera que soy- no te pudiste declarar con otra palabra,- me alegro por ello. Sean felices- dijiste como una despedida- De verdad, lo espero- fue todo lo que dijiste para felicitarlos- Me debo marchar, mientras estaba fuera mi mama me llamó y me dijo que fuera a casa, era una urgencia- mentiste. Querías alejarte de allí cuanto antes. Paso a paso tu corazón se rompía en pedazos cada vez más pequeños. _

_-¿Te sientes bien?- Te preguntó Robbie- Estás pálida, vamos siéntate. Debemos celebrar esta buena noticia.- "Si, claro..." pensaste mientras empezabas a llorar de nuevo. Corriste y corriste, ya no aguantabas más. No veías nada, tropezaste y caíste al suelo, pero no sentías ningún dolor. Solo interior. Te encontrabas temblando, sollozando y congelada._

_-¡Tori!- te gritó una voz que hacía que tu corazón se partiera más y más.- ¿Estás bien?- te preguntó esa voz. _

_El dolor se hizo más punzante. Te levantaste rechazando la mano que te ofrecía su ayuda. Miraste hacía abajo y estabas sangrando. No te importaba. _

_-¿Ahora te importa?- preguntaste mientras te derrumbabas, no pidiéndolo soportar más- ¿No has hecho ya bastante, Jade? Ya... has conseguido lo que querías. Me has pisoteado, has jugado con migo... y finalmente me has destrozado... ¿Querías algo más? ¿No tienes bastante? Déjame por favor...- suplicaste mientras te girabas.- Por fin lo lograste... enhorabuena. Por todo, espero que estés feliz. ¿Sabes qué?- preguntaste sin esperar a que ella te contestara.-Adiós Jade.- tu cuerpo te pesaba más.- Adiós para siempre...- fue lo único que dijiste antes de salir a correr con todo el coraje que tu cuerpo te permitía. _

_Llegaste a tu casa sin mirar a nada ni a nadie. Te metiste en tu habitación y te derrumbaste. Los días pasaban y tu te ahogas sola. No hablabas con nadie, no comías, te sentías muerta._

_**Fin flasback. **_

Con ese recuerdo en su mente se durmió, mientras lloraba.

* * *

De nuevo, siento que sea algo triste... y espero que les gustara :) Comenten y fav. Por favor, y gracias. Xp


End file.
